unknown world
by katemiller
Summary: <html><head></head>Spider-man was having a normal night (for a teen super-hero) but he gets atacked to then meets a particuler warrior. Take note this will aventually be an awsome crossover! Not selling any info though (mouhahahhah). P-s this is a very lame introduction so give the story a chance (there will be a bunch load of action!) This is rated T because I'm super paranoide...</html>


**Hello again,**

** it is I Kate Miller and I bring before you a new FanFiction!**

**Ok sorry I couldn't resist the dramatic entrance... So this is my new fanfiction hopefully it will be better than my frist one. I will be introducing my favorite made up character Jade Dragon...I have most of the story planned out but I love all your ideas and please send them! **

**This will eventually be a crossover but I'm not giving any real info wet!**

**SO HANG ON THIS IS GOING TO BE WILD, LETS STAR THIS THING!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown world<span>_**

It was pretty quiet for once in New York City no sound to be heard… Nan just kidding it's just an odder normal night for the people of the big apple. But in a dark alley near by a bit more was going on. He or shall we say it, was running after something it's college and himself were after it since the morning, something so dangerous and un-controllable many other teams had fallen on the very same mission. But for once in 3 days they've been able to corner it…As carefully planned and practiced so many times they went on with scenario 42. Each took place, he could sense the prey's fear, time to put the plan in action my two companions attack on each side… only second's lather both were lining on the grown next to each other both with arrow's sticking out of their respective gut. When it tried to escape by charging me I opened my mouth to grab her by the neck. But she was moving too fast I couldn't keep up with her, she then grabbed one of her sword to instantly plunge it in my ex-head, who now was hanging from my body... "Oh shit!"

Another team had failed…

Break line

After a quick quiet breath, I got up to stare at the three freshly dead Minotaur's killed a couple of seconds before. I couldn't keep on going living like this I tough before moving the blond hair still in front of my usually green mask (now it was more of a brownish tone). Looking around I noticed a staircase I could probably reach by jumping. Running throwers it I remembered I couldn't just leave my victims there…

By Hades god of the dead and keeper of the doors of Tartarus I gives you in offering the bodies of my victims before me.(before I could stop myself I felt the magic purring throw my veins. A warm and powerful felling rushing through my fingertips, followed by the painful and _atroce_ felling implanted in to my right shoulder like an infinite knife ripping it bits by bits. I then stumble to the stairway cursing my life and dad.)

When I had finally reached the roof I heard the cries of an odder murder team on my trail it had been too long since I moved. I had to run, again, it had been two weeks since I had gotten a break from all that freaking running. Two weeks ago I just came back to New York leaving my last team, since I was of a danger to them.

My first day back went on like normal (well as mine can get) but the attacks started at night. They, at first, attacked alone and then, got that one, every time, did not stop me for very long. So they got the bright idea to attack in teams of three to four, yeh They keep on coming and coming, every time a team came down others came to take their place. I tried calling one of my teams for help but the dragons were too far, the tmnt already got a bunch of problems and the titans are on a mission so I guess I'm on my own…

Not far from that spot are friendly neighborhood spider-man was just hanging around (literally) on his way to the Hellcarrior.

"God I'm late, so late, totally late, late fury's going to kill me! Got to hurry got to hurr….y? I know I'm late but why I'm in spider-sense mode? (I look around but it felt like the danger was coming from under me? Just before I could react a car was coming full speed my way!) "_Freeze,_ wait a second since when can car fly? That doesn't make any sense. Can't be a real car, can it?""

**Boom**_**! **_

"Ok real car, real car, owe!"

I got back up to shout

"Hey spider swinging here, who throw that? (No answer) hello someone there, arachnid tacking here!"

Spider-man activated his night vision lenses, as the dark floated away, he saw a guy hiding in the shadows.

"Hey man what's your deal with car throwing Hein? (The guy looked a t him like he was going to end his life. So he did the only web head thing to do, he continued on joking.) You know if I were you I'd tries out for the circus I hear they're looking for a cloaked car thrower!"

"Shut up!"

"You're scared of a little attention girl voice?"

After closing my mouth I heard loud foot step, you know just like in the horror movies, I turned my head slow-motion style to look at a 10 headed hydra. "_Freeze_, is it me or this night is getting weirder and weirder."

"Thank you so mush (sarcastically) now mind your business and go!"

"No way you're fighting that thing alone, dude."

"Gods you just keep on getting stupider by the second"

The beast cried out as a warning signal, meaning it was charging the not so duo…

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 1 for you! You probably figured out by now that i love three pointing my sentences!<strong>

**So you might also noticed a couple of hints for the future crossover thing but will get further on that later in the story...**

**Review! And send me your ideas, comments or even the mistakes you noticed in the text (p-s I'm originally french so be nice!)**

**Kate out...**


End file.
